Tu Dulce Aroma
by Taka-2-Times
Summary: Sasuke es un chico aislado que al iniciar las vacaciones ¡ya estaba harto de todo! Y el mero paso a la panadería resultó ser algo que jamas olvidaría [SasukexFem!Naruto/Naruko] [Au vida moderna]
1. chapter 1

**Titulo:** "Tu Dulce Aroma"

 **Autora:** Aiko-Onee-Chama

 **Summary:** Sasuke es un chico aislado que al iniciar las vacaciones ¡ya estaba harto de todo! Y el mero paso a la panadería resultó ser algo que jamas olvidaría [SasukexFem!Naruto/Naruko] [Au vida moderna]

 **Parejas:** SasukexFem!Naruto/SasukexNaruko

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretencion. La mayoria de personajes pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto Creador de Naruto, no se de domde salio Naruko_ _. Portada hecha por mi_

 **TUDULCEA** **ROMA**

Era el primer dia de vacaciones de aquel año y aquel azabache sentia que ya estaba harto

Harto de las clases

Harto de las fans

Harto de que sus padres no estén

Harto de que la universidad consumió el tiempo que tenía con su hermano

Harto de que sus compañeros hablen de que chica esta mas buena

Harto de tener 13 años

¡Harto de todo!

Así que a paso pesado se dirigía a la tienda a comprar pan

Si, a pesar de ser hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios y ser de familia rica además de estar prácticamente rodeado de sirvientes, los sábados y domingos nadie, excepto que sus padres, trabaja por lo que le tocó ir a comprar pan

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que las cuadras y distancia habian disminuido en gran medida

Ignorando su suerte de haber caminado tanto con siempre luz verde mqldecia todo lo que le causaba molestia

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la panadería cuando de repente una larga cabellera rubia paso a su lado meneandose con el viento y desprendía un aroma suave y dulce a canela, aunque no fuera un fanático de los dulces aquel aroma le resultaba inexplicablemente atractivo por lo que abrió más de lo comun sus ojos por la impresión

—Adios, Tsukki-nee-san nos vemos mañana! — dijo la melodiosa voz de la chica

Sasuke se recordó comprar solo el pan necesario para volver al día siguiente

Y así volverla a ver y quiza

Solo quizá

Hablar con ella y lograr conocerla más a fondo


	2. chapter 2

**Titulo** "Tu Dulce Aruoma"

 **Autora:** _Aiko-Onee-Chama_

 **Summary** _: Sasuke es un chico aislado que al iniciar las vacaciones ¡Ya estaba harto de Todo! Y el meeo paso a la panaderia seria algo que jamas olvidaria [SasukexFem!Naruto/Naruko] [Au vida moderna]_

 **Parejas** _: SasukexFem!Naruto/SasukexNaruko_

 **Disclaimer** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretencion. La mayoria de personajes pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto Creador de Naruto, no se de domde salio Naruko. Portada hecha por mi

 ** _TUDULCEAROMA_**

Una semana

Una semana es el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel momento y si había conocido más a aquella chica

Ella era una chica inquieta, amigable, amable, alegre, un tanto torpe, hiperactiva, demostraba con relativa facilidad sus emociones a diferencia del chico el cual era más inexpresivo

Y la chica resultó ser bastante espontánea, no le costo mucho sociabilizar con ella

Es mas

Hoy mismo habian quedado en él parque para únicamente salir y ver cosas, así él pelinegro se vistio un poco mas formal de lo normal

Quería impresionarla

Sonrió satisfecho al encontrar que se veis bastante bien con un atuendo tan simple

Jeans azules, polera manga corta negra y unas converse rojas y una cadena simple color plateado colgando de su pantalon

Si, aquello le quedaba genial y seria imposible que naruko no se lo digiese

A paso tranquilo se acerco al dichoso parque y casi quedo boquiabierto

La rubia tenia su pelo suelto, polera blanca, shorts naranjos y botines azules

Y aun así se veía hermosamente perfecta pues, en su fino y delicado rostro había un ligero sonrojo acompañado de una pequeña y tierna sonrisa

—¡Uchiha-kun! ¡Por aquí!— le salido la chica una vez las bellas orbes del mas hermoso azul se encontraron con las orbes ónix del peli-negro él cual un tanto sonrojado se dirigio al lugar

—Hola Naruko-san— saludo algo formal, no le conocía aun lo suficiente como para decir él nombre con un "-chan" o al seco

—Hola Uchiha-kun! —saludo un tanto mas calmada la linda muchacha— te vez bien— alago de forma simple y avergonzada la rubia

—G-gracias, tambien te vez bien— admitió él uchiha también sonrojado

Sasuke sabia que se veía bien

Y aun así sintió que se veia como él mejor por él simple hecho que la chica le alago


	3. chapter 3

**Titulo:** _"Tu Dulce Aruoma"_ **Autora** _Aiko-Onee-Chama_

 **Summary:** _Sasuke es un chico aislado que al iniciar las vacaciones ¡Ya estaba harto de Todo! Y el meeo paso a la panaderia seria algo que jamas olvidaria [SasukexFem!Naruto/Naruko] [Au vida moderna]_

 **Parejas:** _SasukexFem!Naruto/SasukexNaruko_

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretencion. La mayoria de personajes pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto Creador de Naruto, no se de domde salio Naruko. Portada hecha por mi_

 ** _TUDULCEAROMA_**

La rubia tomo la mano de aquel azabache tan reservado y le dirigió por él parque hacia él pequeño festival, no tradicional ni especial, que en unas pocas cuadras mas alla se celebraba

Paseaban por las calles jugando y comiendo

Riendo y Charlando

Entre risa y sonrisa se les fue la tarde

Jugaron distintos juegos

Probaron distinta comida

Compraron hasta helado de menta para la chica y de Vainilla para él chico

Y la chica hasta una mascara compro, aunque la llevase en un costado

El Uchiha para intentar conquistarla le gano un peluche

Un zorro blanco de una cola

Ya que, bueno, vio como los orbes azules se iluminaron al verlo

Y cuando lo gano y se lo dio ella lo abrazo junto al peluche repitiendo muchas veces la simple palabra "Gracias"

El se limito a sonrojarse mientras aspiraba aquel dulce aroma a canela

Siguiendo su camino a las seis de la tarde abandonaron él festival y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta terminaron en una tienda de vídeo juegos

Sasuke no se espero él que la chica le arrastrase a jugar, a decir verdad ella era bastante buena jugando

En especial juegos de pelea

Ahh~ parecía que a cada segundo se hacia mas y más perfecta

Y ninguno quiso que la noche se asomará pero ya era tarde y debían devolverse

Ella le miro feliz mente y él en menor medida

Se lo habían pasado genial

—Adios Uchiha-kun! La pase genial contigo! Nos vemos mañana en la panaderia— Se despidio la chica y aún sonriente le beso la mejilla a su amigo— y gracias por él zorrito! Fue algo muy amable de tu parte— Le agradeció y se fue dejando aun Sasuke sonrojado y sonriente

— Nos vemos mañana Naruko-san— Susurro feliz él muchacho viendo como la de rubios cabellos se alejaba

Luego se Devolvió a casa aun con una pequeña sonrisa en el rotro


End file.
